Jerseys
by Bones365
Summary: <html><head></head>Ginny gets some fortunate news from an unexpected place. Quidditch, kisses, and fluff ensue.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! I do not own any of these characters or thoughts. No copyright infringement intended. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what ya think! Also, see if you can spot my modest nod to the upcoming royal wedding…_

"Ginny."

She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Ginny, you have to get up."

She groaned again. Harry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He hadn't known when he'd moved in with Ginny a year ago how impossible she was in the morning. He knew now.

"Ginny, you have a match. Holyhead's not going to keep you around forever if you're late for all the games." Ginny's groan was more like a shriek this time, and her arm flew out in Harry's direction. Harry was slow to duck.

"Ow! Gin!" He held his nose, making sure she hadn't broken it, and felt for his glasses. She'd knocked them clean off his head.

"If I'd known you'd turn abusive, I'd have left you for Romilda Vane a long time ago." He grumbled, slouching back onto the headboard. "I think you've begun to take me for granted." He said conversationally, "I mean, really. I'm Harry Bloody Potter! You're lucky I even deign to know your name, much less sleep with you on a regular basis."

Harry caught the pillow she'd thrown at his head. He settled it behind his back and looked down at her.

"See? Now you don't have a pillow. This is what happens once you start down the road of abuse." Ginny glared up at him sleepily.

"Hate you." She mumbled, her voice hoarse. Harry tsked at her, shaking his head condescendingly.

"Well that's just not true, is it? Now you've begun lying. I didn't realize someone's morality could deteriorate this quickly. You'll be in Azkaban before breakfast." Ginny sighed, apparently getting used to the idea that Harry wouldn't let her go back to sleep. She yawned and rolled onto her side, laying her head on her arm.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." She mused, yawning again as she looked at the clock. Only nine. She still had time before she had to go in for warm-ups. Harry grinned at her.

"Yeah." He agreed. She scowled at him.

"You'd think after last night you'd be a bit worn out." She muttered. His eyes widened into a mock-innocent expression.

"I dunno what you're talking about. I've forgotten what happened last night."

"Forgotten, have you? I definitely remember you being there…" Ginny frowned in confusion. "Sounds like you've got a memory problem, to me."

"Perhaps you'd like to jog it for me. What exactly did we do last night?" Ginny grinned, wide awake. She sat up and turned, settling down on his lap. She kissed him lightly and felt his hands settle on her hips.

"I think it started something like this…" She said, beginning to kiss her way down his neck. Harry pulled her back up.

"Really? Because I think I would have remembered that." He whispered, kissing her harder. She opened her mouth and he felt her tongue swipe against his lips. He hummed against her lips, tangling his tongue with hers. He pulled back a few minutes. Ginny chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Remembered that, well enough." She said, climbing out of bed. Harry pulled her back down, rolling so he was on top of her.

"You know, I think it's coming back to me." He said, pulling her shirt up and kissing down her stomach. She gasped and arched into him, wrapping one of her legs around his torso. He paused around her navel, looking up at her.

"Is this right?" He teased. She nodded vigorously.

"I…I, uh…yeah. I think we were definitely….somewhere near this…position last night." She gasped, threading her fingers through his hair. Harry frowned.

"Near it? Ah, well. If we're not going to get it perfect, what's the point?" He began to push himself off her, but her leg tightened around him, pulling him back down.

"Trust me," she growled against his mouth, "you were pretty damn near perfect just then."

Half and hour later, Harry flopped onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Ginny lay panting beside him. After a few minutes, Harry lifted his head and surveyed the bed.

"We made a bit of a mess didn't we?"

Ginny looked, too, taking in the sheets and blankets wrinkled in a mess at the end of the bed. She stretched languidly.

"Ha! Now neither of us have pillows." She rolled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry sighed dramatically.

"Well, I suppose we all have to make sacrifices."

Ginny yawned.

"Speak for yourself. I'll just use you." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his warmth.

"Not for long, you don't." Harry said, watching her get settled. "You've got a game at noon." He reminded her. She groaned and wrinkled her nose.

"You do it for me. I'm just not up for it today."

"As much as Gwenog wishes I were a girl and _could_ be on her team, I'm not. And even if I was, it's a chaser she needs, not a seeker."

Ginny sighed and reluctantly sat up.

"Fine. I'll get up, but only because I just had quite a workout and am in dire need of a shower." She kissed him before scooting out of bed. Harry closed his eyes and heard her turn the shower on, cursing when it was too cold. He allowed himself to drift as he listened.

"Hey!" his eyes snapped open. He must have dozed while Ginny was in the shower. She stood now in the doorway of the bathroom. There was a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was dripping onto the carpet. She jabbed her toothbrush at him.

"Romilda Vane is a vile, evil, little harpy!" She shook her head at him, sending water droplets everywhere. Harry laughed.

"That bit finally sunk in, did it?"

She glared at him, sticking the toothbrush back into her mouth and disappearing back into the bathroom. Harry rolled out of bed, following her. He turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up as she rinsed her mouth. He pulled her close.

"I don't take you for granted." She scowled. He only grinned back, bending down to kiss her.

"Whatever you say, love." He singsonged as he stepped into the shower. As soon as he shut the glass door, the _crack_ of her toothbrush against it had him turning around.

"You've got to stop throwing things, Gin." He called. He laughed as she threw her towel against the door with a _thwap_.

000

Ginny looked around the stadium as she pulled her gloves on. People were just beginning to arrive. Soon, the place would be full, but for now, the team could practice semi-privately. At Gwenog's whistle, she took off, sighing as she felt the first gust of wind blow across her face.

She zipped around the pitch, tossing a quaffle back and forth in seemingly random patterns to her fellow chasers. Too soon, she was called back down. It was the Tornado's turn to warm up. She paused on her way off the pitch to talk with Angelina Johnson before she ducked into the changing room.

"This is not just a game!" Gwenog was saying, "This is an opportunity. This is a battle. This is-"

"This is complete bollocks, Gwen. Just let us get dressed in peace!" yelled a voice from the back. A few girls sniggered. Their captain scowled.

"Fine! Ginny, watch your left handed throw. Krysta, for Merlin's sake, keep a hold on your bat this time, eh? Laura-" Ginny tuned her out and began pulling her hair into her usual game plait.

She smiled and hummed a little when she remembered earlier with Harry. She'd honestly never been this happy before in her life. It seemed like she wasn't even worth of this much happiness. She'd never once, in all the time she'd been so in love with Harry, actually thought that they'd be together. When he'd begun to give her those longing and heated looks her fifth year, she'd been too hopeful to breathe.

_What have I even done to deserve it?_ She wondered, strapping her shin guards on. She knew that Harry was only joking earlier, but she also knew that she was in no danger of taking him for granted. Every minute that he was with her she was thankful. And so blissfully happy.

"Ginny?" Her head snapped up. Gwen was glaring at her. "Some of us have a little game to get to, if you don't mind?" She gestured to where the team was filing out as their names were read from the loudspeaker. She could hear the cheers of the crowd and her heart bumped with excitement. She sighed and fell in line behind Krysta. She was always the last to go out.

It had been a huge sticking point between Ginny and the team managers. Especially Regus, the team's managing supervisor.

"_It's bloody stupid!" Ginny had argued to him. "There's always smoke and fireworks. No one else gets fireworks!" _

"_They're always your brothers'. You should be happy we give them business. Besides, you're the best player we've got. And the most famous." She stared at him for a long minute. He sighed. "And, yeah, you're practically married to the most famous wizard of all time."_

"_That's bullshit!"_

"_It's true. Listen, as much as you hate it, we need to keep your hype going. Since you've joined the team the owners say that tickets and merchandise sales are through the roof. The blokes love you because you're gorgeous. The girls love you because you're bloody good on a broom. The mum's love you because you're so bloody wholesome-" Ginny snorted, "-and the dads…well the dads would be watching anyways."_

_He'd stood up and clapped his hand on her shoulder._

"_And even if it weren't for all this, you're dating Harry, you come from the most famous post-war family in England, and you bump elbows with more famous people than the minister. You've got a bloody good story, Ginny. People love you. Yours is the most popular jersey we sell. So yes! You're going to go last, and endure the smoke and the fireworks. Because that's what the people want. Take a page out of Harry's book and just keep the people happy, yeah?"_

Ginny shook off the memory, watching Krysta fly out in front of her and wave to the crowd. She sighed as navy blue smoke began to cloud her vision and mounted her broom, kicking off as her name was called.

She flew around the pitch quickly, waving and smiling and "keeping the people happy" before making a bee-line to her family's private box. She pulled her broom close and pulled her gloves tighter, surveying the pitch as her brothers and Harry crowded around.

"Alright, their seeker's looking slow today, so don't worry about that."

Ginny scoffed at George. "Well yeah, I worry about that so often seeing as I'm a chaser. How's their keeper?"

Harry stepped in.

"He's on his game today, but his team didn't pitch him many through the right hoop, so aim for that one. It might catch him off guard. The beater with blonde hair has wicked aim and an even better arm. He almost knocked one of his own players out."

Ginny glared at George. "See? These are things I need to be hearing. At least someone's helpful." She said, winking at Harry

Ron snorted.

"Well you're just a bit biased, aren't you?" Ginny gave him a rude hand gesture, earning a reprimand from her mother.

"Speaking of bias, how's Angelina looking?" she turned back to George. There was a pause.

"She's looking really good, Gin. She's one of the best." Bill said.

"She had a really good warm-up. She looked as good as you." Ron said. Ginny felt a bit nervous, but she nodded at her brothers.

"Thanks." She called as the returned to their seats. Harry watched them go, lingering around the rail.

"Are you sure that's ethical? Sharing things about the other teams?" They heard Hermione ask Ron. He slung his arm across her shoulders.

"Not everything's ethical, love, but it makes for a bloody good game…" Ginny laughed when Hermione smacked the back of his head with her program.

"Hey." Harry caught her attention, talking fast. "Be careful, yeah? I wasn't joking about that beater." Ginny nodded. Harry glanced back at the Weaselys, making sure none were paying them any attention. He leaned further towards her.

"Have a good game. I don't want any hospital trips this time." He winked and leaned in to kiss her cheek as the referee blew his whistle, calling the players to the center of the field. Harry went back to his seat next to Ron.

"I hope she watches out for bludgers." He muttered, taking a handful of the peanuts Ron offered him. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, she tends to get pretty focused. Usually she doesn't look around at all." Ron seemed nonplussed and cracked into his peanuts.

"You're not helping, you know?" Harry scowled at him. Ron scoffed, popping another nut into his mouth.

"She had to watch you go off to war. I think you can handle watching her play quidditch." Ron said around the mouthful of peanut.

"You've been spending too much time with Hermione." Harry grumbled, turning back to watch the referee throw the quaffle into the air and release the snitch. He didn't see Ron tighten his arm around his wife and press a kiss to her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second and final chapter! Again, I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!_

Ginny sighed feeling the comfy mattress rise to meet her aching body. She let herself go completely limp and let Harry pull the comforter from under her before settling into bed, himself.

"Long game." He said, rolling her towards him.

"Mmmm." She hummed, letting him flatten her up against his body so that they were laying sideways, facing each other. It _had_ been a long game. Angelina had been a fierce competitor, and after the third hour, if the Harpy's seeker, Laura, hadn't caught the snitch at that exact moment, they'd have lost the game and their chances at the championship.

But Laura had come through splendidly, and Angelina had told Ginny later at the Burrow that she'd thought it was the best she'd ever seen Hollyhead play.

"Well, of course you're going to say that on the day they beat you!" George had interjected, slinging his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, only to have her punch him in the stomach.

The match had been so close that Gwenog and the management team had given them a stern talking to afterwards in the locker room.

Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. She had something else on her mind completely. She snuggled closer to Harry.

"So, I had a rather interesting talk with Regus today." She said to him, looking up to gauge his reaction. His eyes were closed and his nodded serenely. Apparently, he hadn't caught on immediately.

"Really?" He muttered, his breath already evening out. Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, _really_. You came up quite a bit, actually." She watched as Harry's eyebrows snapped into a frown and he opened his eyes to look down at her. She smiled up at him.

"Really…?" His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"_Really._" She took care to over-emphasize the word. Harry peered down at her for another minute before his breath huffed out and he rolled onto his back, clearly put out.

"Are there no bloody secrets with those people?" He exclaimed, his hands rubbing at his eyes. Ginny propped to rest her chin on her hand, still grinning.

"Of course not! Harry they're my management, my team! We're practically a family."

He huffed again at that, and she let him cover his eyes and stew for a moment longer. But just a moment. She couldn't quite hold back the hand that reached out and tapped his shoulder. His hands slid off his face and he turned his head to look at her dejectedly.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Ginny!"

"Harr-yyyy." She sing-songed at him. He frowned at her now.

"Well, I expect you want it now?"

Ginny sat up quickly, disturbing the covers.

"You have it?"

"Of course."

"Here?"

He finally lessened his frown a little and smiled for a moment at her silliness. "Of course here, Gin. Where else would I keep it?" He asked her. His hand was already reaching towards the drawer of the night stand. Ginny gasped when the hand came out of the drawer holding a small blue velvet box.

"You mean I've been in the same room with it all night?" She breathed, watching Harry sit up to face her. His face was rather red, but now he was smiling at her fully.

"Gin, you've been sleeping next to it for about three weeks now." Harry said. She sighed happily, not taking her eyes off the box. There was a long pause, a very long one, and finally Ginny tore her eyes off the box to look up at Harry. But he was looking at the box now, too. Sensing her gaze, his eyes snapped to hers.

"Can't we wait? There's supposed to be…I dunno…candles and rose petals and…" He trailed off softly, his face more red now.

"We can pretend." Ginny's voice was shaky now. Harry's face crumpled into a smile.

"Impatient." He tsked.

"You knew coming into this that patience is not one of my strong suits, Potter." She tried to sound intimidating, but her voice was breathy and soft. She swallowed.

"That I did. But you were exceptionally patient with me while we were growing up." Harry's hand reached forward to swipe a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I was stupid. I couldn't see that you were directly in front of me, Gin, and that's all my fault. I…it wasn't my best move." He smiled more fully up at her. "And when we kissed for the first time, do you remember? Right in the middle of the bloody common room?"

Ginny nodded and laughed, but it sounded watery. _If there's one time that I can allow myself to cry, it's when I'm being proposed to by the love of my life._ She rationalized to herself.

Harry laughed to. "When we went off and talked and I figured out that you still wanted me, I figured that I'd probably managed to find the only person in the world who'd be willing to put up with me and all my shit. And you have. You've been really great, Ginny. With the press and my job taking me everywhere all the time and your family and me leaving my socks on the floor…"

Ginny laughed again, but now there were big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So, yeah Gin. You're pretty impatient. And you've got a temper. And you could curse me to oblivion if you wanted to. And you always leave the empty milk carton in the refrigerator. But…but you're also the girl that saw through all the 'Chosen One' and 'Boy Who Lived' crap, and saw me for real. And was still willing to wait around for seven years for me."

Harry took a deep breath and opened the box.

"So, I'm thinking that, knowing all that…we should probably get married."

Ginny gasped out a sob before launching herself at him. He rocked backwards on the mattress, just able to keep the upright. Ginny was squeezing him tightly, her legs wrapped completely around his waist.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Ginny repeated the word over and over before pulling back enough to kiss him fiercely. Harry grinned widely against her mouth, and slowly began to laugh. Then she started to laugh, and the sat together and giggled like kids.

"That's a yes, then?" Harry asked, still chuckling, wiping the stray hair out of her face again.

"Of course it's a yes! How could it be anything other than a yes?" Ginny wiped her tears with her palms, grinning like a fool.

"You haven't even seen the ring yet." Harry protested when she leaned in for another kiss. Ginny sighed in happy exasperation.

"Harry, you could tie a piece of string together and I'd be happy."

"Oh, so you did see it after all? Did I get the color of string right?" He teased, grabbing the still-open box from where it had fallen out of his hand earlier. "If you don't like it…" He trailed off, because even though it seemed right to offer Ginny at least the _choice_ of a new ring, he knew she wouldn't want one. Her gasp of amazement affirmed his thoughts.

"Harry this is…gorgeous!" They both looked down at the small ring of diamond and platinum nestled in the box. "Well done." She breathed, tracing her finger over the larger stone in the middle. A sapphire.

"It's…well it's not _exactly_ my mum's. But I have a picture of her and she's wearing her ring in it, and I took it into a jewelers. So it's a replica, so to speak, but it's not like I didn't-"

He was cut off by Ginny's kiss. He felt a fresh wave of her tears against his cheeks.

"It's perfect. It's completely perfect." She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

Harry gingerly lifted the ring out of the box and looked up at her. Ginny obligingly held out her left hand, and he slid the metal band around her ring finger. He sighed with relief when it fit.

"Right size and all. Well done, Potter." Ginny repeated, staring down at the new addition to her hand. Her eyes were wide and she seemed transfixed by the new gems. Harry stared down at it, too, inordinately pleased with himself.

"Yes, well done me. Except for letting it slip to Regus."

Ginny smiled slowly, still looking at her ring. She shook her head. "Regus didn't tell me. I saw the new jerseys."

"Jerseys? What do the new jerseys have to do with anything?" He finally tore his eyes away from her hand and looked up at her.

"Regus seemed rather confident that I'd say yes. The very first one in the box was my number, but it said 'Potter' instead of 'Weasley' at the top. I can put two and two together."

Harry snorted. "That was smart of him."

Ginny looked up at him. "I'd say it was a bit risky. I mean, I'm not a sure thing, Potter." She arched her brow mockingly. Harry screwed up his face in confusion.

"Aren't you, though? Ow! Ginny." He rubbed his chest on the spot that his new fiancé had just hit. "Abusive still? After all this?" He asked in mock outrage, in reality pulling her closer and tipping her face down to meet his lips in a kiss.

"I just…want to make sure…nothing comes too…easily for you…" Ginny gasped out in between kisses. Harry hauled her closer and leaned forward until he was laying over her across the bed.

"We wouldn't want that." He muttered into her neck, biting a tendon there. Ginny shook her head and arched up, inhaling deeply.

"No. Not that." She said distractedly as his kisses moved lower along her collarbone.

"If I wanted easy, I'd be with Romilda Vane." Harry laughed. Ginny's fingers tangled in his hair to bring her head up level to hers again.

"But you don't want that." She said, trying to seem stern. She didn't really succeed with her giant smile getting in the way. But Harry just smiled back.

"No. Because she's a-"

"-Vile, evil, little Harpy." They finished the sentence together and Ginny rolled them over so that she was on top. Their movements toppled a pillow off the side of the bed.

"There go the pillows again…" Ginny laughed and leaned in farther to cover his body more fully with hers. Suddenly, with their hands tangled together and the new weight of the ring in between his fingers, Harry couldn't be bothered to give a damn about the pillows.


End file.
